Talk:Believe (2)/@comment-24445012-20140718013137
Hey guys I want to tell you something. It's really hard to say but here I go. When I was eight years old my mom went through sexual assault. My mom met this man named Brandon at the grocery store. We bumped into him by accident. It turns out he was a nice but a little too nice that's when I grew suspicious. So few weeks later my went out with Brandon to a party then later that night she came home with a black eye. I asked her what happened she said she tripped and but I didn't buy it. The next day Brandon came to apologize apparently I was evesdropping. They talked and everything seemed fine until one of my moms friends called her, Brandon assumed it was another man so he smacked her phone out of her hand and slapped her across the face. So my mom kicked him out. Later on that day I asked my mom if she was okay but she lied and said she was doing fine. Her face was wet as tears from her eyes came. It broke my heart to see her cry. One day after I came home from school. I saw my mom on the bed naked with bruises on her. She told me that while I was at school Brandon came, they got drunk and they went into her room. That all she could remember but by the way she was right now we figured out she may have been raped. My mom called Brandon and broke up with him. Brandon said he enjoyed using her and by the way he said he implies he indeed raped her. (My mom's phone was on speaker.) that night Brandon came to out house and said he'd kill her if she broke with him. As soon as I heard that I called the police. Five minutes later police came and aressted Brandon. My mom and I were up all night talking to police. A few months later the trial came. My mom was worried but she knew she had to defend herself. On the day of the trial people were questioned. One of my mom's friend attended the party and said that she saw My mom talking to our friend the Brandon want to asked her something but she refused so Brandon grabbed her arm and my mom's friend said that started to argue and Brandon hit her in her eye. Next I was questioned and told everybody in court that Brandon slapped her. There was no way of Brandon denying it because my mom took pictures of the bruises, and there was people who testified against him. Brandon was found guilty and was sent to 10 years in jail. Then my mother filled a restraining order against him. After Brandon was locked up in jail to make sure we was safe my mom moved us halfway across the country and changed her name. She decided it would be best if she stated single and put men behind. Well that's how everything went. That why I hat Luke so much because he reminded me of my childhood. Right now me and my mom are living a steady a peaceful life and hope we never have to go through anything like that again. That's all for now. Bye.